


Splintered

by tj_teejay



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV), The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_teejay/pseuds/tj_teejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it wasn’t Dr. Cassandra Railly that Cole appears to but Dr. Jordan Alexander? 12 Monkeys AU (and The Night Shift crossover), written for Day 1 of the 12 Monkeys Theme Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splintered

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Splintered  
>  **Author:** TeeJay  
>  **Fandoms:** 12 Monkeys (Syfy)/The Night Shift  
>  **Genre:** Gen  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jordan, TC, Cole  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:** What if it wasn’t Dr. Cassandra Railly that Cole appears to but Dr. Jordan Alexander?  
>  **Author's Note:** 12 Monkeys AU (and The Night Shift crossover), written for Day 1 (My Name Is James – Alternate Universe) of the 12 Monkeys Theme Week 2015.  
>  **Disclaimer:** None of this is mine except for my vivid imagination. Copyright to characters and situations of The Night Shift belongs to NBC, Gabe Sachs, Jeff Judah, Sony Pictures Television, for 12 Monkeys to Terry Matalas, Travis Fickett, Atlas Entertainment, Syfy Channel, and whoever else might wish to claim ownership. I'm just borrowing for a little escapism and a whole lot of fun.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> +-+-+-+-+

“TC, I _saw_ it.”

“A man vanishing into thin air in front of your own eyes?” TC repeated incredulously.

“Yes.”

TC lifted his arms in disbelief. She knew it sounded crazy. Hell, if she hadn’t seen it herself, hadn’t been there to witness it, she wouldn’t believe it either.

She took a step towards him. “Look, I know it sounds like I’m completely out of my mind. But indulge me for a second, okay?”

He looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes, but her gaze on him never wavered, the defiance stronger than ever. And then he gave in.

“Okay,” he said, the sarcasm still swinging in his voice. “For the sake of argument, let’s say what you just told me is true. A man appeared to you by the dumpsters, told you some crazy story about an imminent plague that will wipe out all of humanity in four years’ time, and then disappeared without a trace in front of your eyes. Let’s say that happened. Other than this guy clearly needing therapy for delusions of grandeur, what exactly is it that you think it means?”

“I’m telling you, it wasn’t like that. He didn’t run away or... or go round the corner. He just... disappeared. One second he was there, and the next he wasn’t. Right there in front of me. It was unreal. I can’t explain it, unless what he said is true.”

“That he’s a time traveler.”

She shook her head. “It sounds ridiculous when you say it like that, but I swear I’m not...” She rubbed her forehead. “I’m not crazy. I know it’s impossible. But I saw it.”

“What did he look like?”

The question took her by surprise. “What? I don’t know. Mid-30’s, maybe. Longish, brown hair. Beard. A little scruffy looking. He said his name was James Cole.”

“And he said that there would be a virus wiping out the majority of the world’s population,” TC cut in.

“Yes, in 2017. He was looking for someone called... Frost. Leland Frost, I think. He said he was from 2043. And that he had to kill this Leland Frost to prevent the outbreak. Then something weird started happening and he... Wait. He said that two years from today, I should find him at the John Adams Hotel in Philadelphia. And then he just... vanished.”

He studied her for a long moment. “It doesn’t sound any less crazy than when you said it the first time.”

She combed a hand through her hair. “I know.”

“So now what?”

“I don’t know,” she told him. “Guess I’m gonna start with Leland Frost.”

“Seriously?”

She nodded. “Yes. I mean, best case scenario, it’s a fluke and it’s going nowhere. Case closed. But what if it’s not? What if, 30 years from now, time travel is possible? Is it really so crazy to think that one day, there might be a pandemic that we won’t be able to contain?”

He lifted his eyebrows and breathed in a long breath. “Clearly, you’ve already made up your mind.”

“So I have. Will you help me?”

“Jordan... I don’t know.”

Her tone became huffy. “Okay, fine. I can do it without your help. And I’m gonna start right now.”

She turned on her heels, and decided to ignore TC calling after her. This was more important than the two of them. A _lot_ more important.

+-+-+-+-+


End file.
